Tonight I Wanna Cry
by Thimbles and Acorns
Summary: "Here." He says handing over the card. "Says it all in there. I was gonna send it if you didn't come." He walks away. He didn't want to stay behind for her reaction. He was afraid. Afraid of losing everything. Afraid of losing her. / End of Fresh Starts & Farewells, Austin's POV. Please R
1. Chapter 1

This story was betaed by** AussllyBade4Ever**.

_We do not own Austin & Ally, this story was pure imagination._

**_Please, reveiw._**

* * *

It was dark. It was cold. It was all silent except for the light pitter-patter of raindrops on a roof.

In the corner sat a blonde pop star with his hair in his eyes, holding back glistening, unshed tears for his best friend. The boy was sitting at a desk lit by a single candle's flame; with a black, number two pencil resting between his long fingers. A purple-floral card was resting in front of him; but the boy wasn't worried about the outside, he was worried about the inside.

The inside of this simple little card was a secret; a secret he hasn't told anyone before. The only reason he was even writing his secret in the card was so he could finally tell her what she had the right to know. _Those five simple words._

The boy rubbed his eyes. He wouldn't cry. He couldn't cry. He was a man, and men don't cry. But if that were really true, then why did he have such the strong urge to collapse on floor and sob? Was it because there was a chance that _she_ doesn't feel the way he does? Was it because he might ruin their friendship by giving her this card? Or was it some reason deep in his subconscious mind?

"I can't do this," he whispered to himself. "I can't ruin what I have." So the boy just held back his tears, placed the card in the envelope and hid it in his desk.

He looked at the clock, it was 3 a.m. He was leaving tomorrow to Orlando, then wherever else his tour bus would take him.

Sighing he laid on his bed. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't dream. He could only think of tomorrow. Would she stay? Or would she leave? He didn't know… and that's what was killing him.

It took a little while, but the boy quietly fell into a REM sleep, still holding back his glistening, unshed tears.

* * *

It was time. He was leaving. She was staying. The lump in his throat kept growing bigger and bigger…but he wouldn't cry…he was a man.

He didn't know what to say anymore, so he hugged her, never, ever wanting to her let go. His face was buried in her shoulder as he was breathing in her honey blossom scent. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't. Instead he walked away from the hug and hopped into the bus. Never once did he look back, he couldn't look back. If he did he was sure to fall apart and scream out his secret he had been keeping for far…far too long. He was halfway up the buses stairs when he gained courage. He couldn't walk away. Not like this. He had to tell her, it was now or never.

He runs off the bus.

"Ally, wait!" He calls desperately.

"Austin? What are you-"

"Ally, I just wanted to say. l-. I'm in l-. I d-. I lo-." He couldn't do it. Once he looked into those soft brown eyes, he just couldn't. He wanted to cry. This was his last chance to tell her and he kept screwing it up. Sighing, he reaches into his pocket. This was his last resort. The card. The card he wrote last night; the one with his secret.

"Here." He says handing over the card. "Says it all in there. I was gonna send it if you didn't come." He walks away. He didn't want to stay behind for her reaction. He was afraid. Afraid of losing everything. Afraid of losing her.

Once on the bus, Austin sits on the couch watching her out the window. She was opening his card; on the outside, like his card, he seemed calm; but on the inside, like his card, he was falling apart.

He turned to Dez and Trish; they were comforting each other.

"I'm going to go to bed now," he spoke. The pair on the couch nodded with no questions asked; and he was glad they didn't.

The boy quietly climbed onto his assigned bed not bothering to change his clothes; at this moment he didn't care. All he cared about was how his secret would affect their relationship.

His eyes burned. All he wanted to do was cry. To run into the arms of his beautiful Ally and cry; but he just couldn't. So he did what he has been doing for a while; he held back his glistening, unshed tears and drifted off into a haunting sleep.

* * *

Dear Ally,

If you are reading this, it means you stayed and I left. It means we aren't going to see each other for 94 days. I'm going to miss you, y'know? Will you miss me? I hope so.

I'm glad you finally got that record deal; you deserve it. I'm sorry I can't be with you while you record it, like you were with mine. I'm sorry, Ally. I really wish I could stay behind with you, but I can't.

I know this card seems kind of cheesy and pointless, but there is something pretty serious I need to talk to you about. Ally, I have a secret. It's a secret I haven't told to anybody; I haven't said it aloud; I have never written it down either, until now. Before you read on, can you, please, mentally promise that no matter what is on this paper you won't let it ruin our current relationship. Because if you don't feel the same way and our friendship ends, I don't know what I'll do. I just know that it won't be pretty; but if you do feel the same way, I still don't want everything to change. You are probably really confused, aren't you? Well here it goes…

The truth, Ally, is _I'm in love with you_.

Austin.

* * *

**Please, review.**


	2. Sequel

_**So, for all you lovely reviewers of this story I have added this to tell you that I have made a sequel to this one-shot called **_

_Finally Fall**.**_

_** Please read and review it for me. Thank You.**_


End file.
